Nadějné vyhlídky
by Nikkolitta
Summary: Castle a Beckettová se ocitají uprostřed těžkého případu a některé emoce a tajemství už nelze dál skrývat. Povídka na pokračování
1. Chapter 1

_**Milý čtenáři a fanoušci seriálu Castle. Seriál Castle je můj nejoblíbenější, nejen kvůli tomu, že je tolik poutavý, ale samozřejmě i kvůli Nathanu Fillianovi :D.**_

_**Nadějné vyhlídky je jednou z mých nejstarších povídek, jenže jsem na ni zapomněla a rozhodla jsem se ji poupravit a přepsat. Doufám, že se vám bude líbit. Nejsem zrovna nejlepší spisovatel, ale psaní je můj druh terapie. Pomáhá mi přežít těžké dny a dokáže zlepšit ty dobré. A jelikož se mi hlavou neustále honí tisíce myšlenek, někdy je musím sepsat, abych se mohla soustředit. Abych se mohla znovu nadechnout.**_

_**Než začnete číst, chtěla bych se vám omluvit za pravopisné a stylistické chyby, protože věřte mi, je jich tam hodně. Jak já často říkám s češtinou nejsme nejlepší kamarádi . Čeština je z mého úhlu pohledu zrádná ludra plná nástrah a zapeklitostí. Kde se na to hrabe ta úžasná angličtina, že?**_

_**Tak doufám, že se vám bude povídka líbit a budu ráda za komentáře jak za positivní tak za negativní.**_

_**Vaše Nikkolitta**_

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>ylo zataženo, pochmurně a pršelo už téměř celé dva dny. Byl podzim. Byl to jeden z těch dnů, kdyby jste si nejraději zalezli do postele, zachumlali do peřiny anebo teplé deky, poslouchali smutné písničky, pili teplý čaj anebo popíjeli víno a přitom koukali z okna a dívali se jak kapky deště pomalu stékají po okně na parapet a poslouchali vodu řinoucí se z rýny. Po chvíli byste pociťovali jak se stahujete do ulity své mysli, vše se rozmlží, zvuk se ztlumí a život kolem, vás jen míjí. Někdo tomu říká deprese a někdo prostě pochmurná nálada. Někdo život. Jednou jste nahoře a jednou dole, tak to chodí. Každý to určitě zná, každý to prožívá jinak. Jsou to dny, kdy nemáte náladu na to být šťastný a usměvavý, kdy prostě chcete jen zalézt do své ulity a vše podpořit těmi správnými písničkami a nechat pomalu kanout slzy. Je to prostě to co potřebujete a násilím to měnit nepomůže, veselé písničky vám nepomůžou, protože ani vy sami nechcete být veselý. Jednou za čas každý potřebuje zataženo a občas trakaře, dokud nepřijde chvíle, kdy se usmějete. Někdy vám může připadat, že ta chvíle nikdy nepřijde, ale přijde, vždy. Pouze si dává načas, ani slunce se ráno neobjeví v sekundě, dává si načas, nejdřív tmu prorazí rozbřesk a postupně se nám ukáže slunce v celé kráse.

Jenže naneštěstí detektivka Kate Beckettová si nemohla takový komfort dovolit. Po ne příliš klidné noci se musela donutit ráno vstát. Zapnula kávovar a šla si dát dlouhou horkou sprchu. Oblékla si dlouhé černé šaty a jemně se nalíčila. Když vyšla z koupelny zahleděla se na spící mužskou postavu v její posteli. Bodalo ji u srdce při pomyšlení, že ho musí probudit z poklidného spánku. Nesnášela když trpěl a posledních pár dní toho bylo opravdu moc.

Včera konečně vyřešili případ, který byl asi jeden z nejhorších a nejtěžších v její kariéře. Malá čtyřletá holčička brutálně zavražděna a pohozena na smetišti jako kus odpadků. Už jen při tom se vám srdce zlomí vedví. Pro každého jsou případy dětí ty nejtěžší. Jenže vzhledem k tomu, že její partner je otec, bylo to pro něj přímo devastující. Fakt, že holčička měla rudé vlasy, tomu přidával ještě větší přítěž a bolest, protože vypadala jako malá Alexis. Nedovedla si představit jaké to musí být, vidět mrtvé bezvládné tělíčko nevinné holčičky, která vám připomíná vlastní dceru, dívat se na tabuli s její usmívající roztomilou tvářičkou a snažit se vyřešit, co za bezcitné zvíře mohl přinést do šťastné rodiny tolik neštěstí, tolik bolesti.

Kdo může ublížit takové nevinné bytosti s andělským úsměvem a roztomilými cůpky, kdo může zmařit život tak brutálním způsobem a zničit tak život nejen jí, ale i všem co ji milovali. Od smrti matky v sobě měla pochmurnou stránku, neuzavřený konec, nezhojenou ránu a snažila se dělat vše pro to, aby ostatním ten konec dala, aby ostatním dala jisté uzavření a zvedla z nich břemeno doufání a nevědění. Když byla na akademii, dělala vše pro to aby se stala nejlepší policajtkou a poté nejlepší detektivkou. Milovala svou práci, milovala ten pocit když někomu dala uzavření, jistý konec. Jenže každá práce má i stinné stránky. Nesnášela chvíli kdy musela oznámit milovaným zesnulého co se stalo, nesnášela ten pohled bolesti a zlomeného srdce. Práce ji vzala kus osobního života, kus radosti ze života, jenže bylo to něco co ji dělalo jí, něco co bylo její součástí a s tím se těžko bojuje. Všechno toto přemýšlení a vzpomínky jí zavedly zpátky k malé April a ke dnu kdy to všechno začalo.

**_-vzpomínka-_**

**_Uslyšela jak Rick zatajil dech a zkoprněl, ihned ji bodlo u srdce při pomyšlení na to, jak musí trpět. Rukou sáhla za sebe, nahmatala tu jeho a pevně ji stiskla. Když nereagoval stiskla mu ji silněji a pak znovu, dokud stisk neopětoval a konečně vypustil vzduch z plic. Odlehlo se jí, že je tu s ní, protože by si nedovedla představit kdyby na to musela být sama. On totiž vždy našel způsob, jak situaci odlehčit. Vždy našel způsob, jak ji rozptýlit a zlepšit náladu._**

**_Cestou z místa činu byl ticho, potají se na něj stále dívala a kontrolovala ho jestli dýchá, jestli je v pořádku. Byla nesmírně rozrušená z toho jak to nebyl on. Cítila se ztracená,ale chápala to. Vždyť to ubohé dítě vypadalo přesně jako jeho dcera, když byla malá._**

**_Po cestě se stavila pro kafé a koblihy, protože to všichni budou potřebovat a když projížděla kolem okrsku a hledala místo na zaparkování, rozhodla se, že objede pár bloků a zastaví trochu dál. _**

**_Když zastavili, chytla jeho ruku, aby ho uvedla zase do světa. Trhl sebou. _**

**„_Ricku, už jsme tady," prolomila ticho Kate a pak se zamyslela- Ricku? Odkdy ho oslovuji křestním jménem?_**

**„_C-cože, ah-ha. Počkat vždyť nejsme u okrsku, kde jsme Kate?" vykoktal ze sebe Rick._**

**„_Zaparkoval jsem trochu dál. Napadlo mě, že malá procházka by nám pomohla, trocha nás nakopla, abychom toho hajzla mohli co nejdříve dostat. Anebo chceš abych zaparkovala rovnou před okrskem?"….ticho…._**

**„_Ricku? Pojď půjdeme se projít," řekla mu Kate, vzala kafé a sáček s koblihami a zamířila pomalým krokem rovnou na okrsek. Rick ji tiše následoval._**

**„_Ricku?" opět prolomila ticho Kate._**

**„_Hmmm?" _**

**„_Myslím,že bys měl zavolat Alexis, ujistit se, že je v pořádku. Oba víme, že je v pohodě, ale to teď potřebuješ.Prostě jen slyšet její hlas a říct jí jak ji moc miluješ," nabídla mu Kate._**

**„_Hmm, ale ne, jsem v pořádku. Nechci jí kazit její předmaturitní výlet s kamarádkami, tak se na něj těšila. To je v pohodě, pojďme na okrsek,"_**

**„_Ricku vím, že se snažíš být statečný, ale teď opravdu nemusí. Je normální, že ji potřebuješ slyšet když ji nemůžeš obejmout. Ona je dospělá, chytrá dívka, pochopí to, nic jí nezkazíš. Ricku nemuč se, zavolej jí, dobře ?" řekla mu znova Kate._**

**„_Já nevím, asi máš pravdu. Zavolám jí."_**

**„_Dobře, tak já půjdu pomalu na okrsek a ty jí mezitím zavolej, nikam nespěchej. Víš a pokud budeš potřebovat jít domů, tak klidně, každý pochopí, že nechceš dělat na tomto případu, dobře?"řekla Kate, otočila se a vyrazila směrem k okrsku._**

**„_V žádném případě Kate, jdu do toho s váma," řekl jí trochu naštvaně._**

**„_Ricku, nemusíš dělat hrdinu, nedovedu si představit jaké to musí pro tebe být. Nic se neděje když je toho na tebe moc. Je normální jít domů,"_**

**„_To říká ta pravá, ta jež ze sebe dělá superhrdinu pořád," odvětil jí nasupeně._**

**„_Co to má znamenat R-," nestihla dokončit větu protože jí do toho skočil – „Ale nic, to jen ten tlak. Nenechám vás v tom," zvedl ruku a promnul si nos „ Nenechám tě v tom Kate, parťáci jo?"_**

**„_Parťáci."_**

**„_Tak já jdu zavolat Alexis, zatím," vytáhl mobil z kapsy a čekal než mu to jeho jediná dcera zvedne.¨_**

**„_Ahoj Alexis, zlato…" slyšela za sebou Kate a byla ráda, že Rick zůstává a nemusí být na to sama. Potřebuje ho víc než si přiznává a ve chvílích jako je tahle, ji to všechno zasáhne s takou intenzitou z níž jí píchne u srdce tak, až se jí sevře hrudník a ona nemůže dýchat ._**

**_**_-vzpomínka-_**_**

Neměla však na výběr, pohřeb April Smithové začínal za dvě hodiny a oni se museli ještě stavit k Rickovi, kde se musel převléct. Přešla potichu k němu, sedla si na kraj postele, naposledy se na něj pořádně zahleděla a pak mu rukou prohrábla vlasy.

„Ricku, vstávej, musíme pomalu vyrazit. V kuchyni tě čeká káva," řekla mu Kate a letmo ho políbila na čelo. Zamrvil se a povzdechl.

„Dobré ráno, za půl hodiny vyrážíme k tobě. Dej si sprchu v kuchyni máš kávu a toast. Já se jdu ještě převléct," a když už vstávala z postele, chytl ji za zápěstí a strhl ji k sobě. Pevně ji objal, vdechl vůni třešní z jejích vlasů a pak ji políbil. Ne romanticky, ne vášnivě, spíš hrubě. Něco, co oba potřebovali, aby se ujistili, že oni jsou v pořádku, že tu oba jsou, spolu.

„Dobré ráno, a děkuji Kate. Děkuji za všechno," řekl a políbil ji na čelo předtím než ji propustil ze svého sevření.

„Není za co Ricku, partneři," mrkla na něj a vlepila mu rychlou pusu na ústa a zmizela za rohem.

…

Mezitím jak čekala na chodbě než se Rick převleče, začali se její myšlenky opět stáčet k případu malé April.

**_-vzpomínka-_**

**_Byl to třetí den od její smrti a oni neměli prakticky žádné podezřelé a žádné stopy, které by vedli k odhalení vraha. Pitva prokázala jen málo a bohužel žádné DNA. Otisky prstů byli jen částečné a ikdyž běželi registrem již několik hodin, žádné výsledky se zatím neobjevili. Všichni byli ve stresu, podráždění, nevyspaní, hladoví a proto se Kate rozhodla, že pro případ bude nejlepší když to ukončí a půjdou se pořádně vyspat. _**

**_Když přišla na druhý den na okrsek, Castle už tam byl, což bylo pro něj víc než jenom neobvyklé. Po krátkém obhlédnutí, zjistila, že má pod očima ještě větší kruhy než včera. _**

**„_Ahoj. Tys vůbec nespal," konstatovala Kate._**

**„_Ale jo, chvilku. Probudil mě ne zrovna příjemný sen a pak jsme prostě nemohl usnout. Kafé?" řekl Rick a podával jí kafé, když v tom hrnek omylem upustil a polil Kate kalhoty._**

**„_Ježíš, promiň, já jsem dnes nepoužitelný. Promiň, já se moc om.." do čehož mu skočila Kate: „Ricku, přestaň! Co to máš s rukou?" a než stačil ze sebe vysypat nějakou přijatelnou výmluvu, popadla mu jeho ruku přes jejíž obvaz prosakovala krev._**

**„_Ále nic, sem nešika jak sis již určitě všimla. Dnes jsem dělal snídani a řízl jsem se," a snažil se vypadat klidně , jenže tomu nesežrala._**

**„_Jasně. Takže to musí být někdo jiný, kdo mi říkal, že když jeho matka ani dcera nejsou doma, v zásadě si snídani nikdy nedělá. Né počkat, to jsi byl ty. Ricku, víš já jsem detektivka, detektivuji. A víš co jsem právě vydektivovala ? Že neumíš lhát. Máš dvě možnosti, buď mi to vyklopíš hned anebo se tu budeme nějakou tu dobu dohadovat a ztrácet tím čas na vyřešení Aprilina případu načež z tebe stejně nakonec tu pravdu dostanu. Vyber si!" řekla Kate s pohledem, pokud si zvolíš tu druhou možnost, žádné záchranné slovo „jablka" ti nepomůže._**

**„_No dobře, prostě včerejšek nebyl zrovna nejlepší den. Nejsem na to zrovna nejvíc pyšný. Nemohl jsem spát a tak sem si nalil mou oblíbenou skotskou a čuměl na telku, jenže pak se ve mně nahromadili všechny možné pocity a ovládl mě neuvěřitelný hněv a praskla mi sklenička v ruce. Vidíš? Prostě stupidní, stalo se. Prosím neřešme to," povzdechl a neměl sílu se jí podívat do očí._**

**„_Ah. Víš jak byl ten případ s tím sniperem? Jo, blbá otázka, promiň. Není se za co stydět, mě se stalo něco podobného, až na to že sem se pořezala na zápěstí. Stane se, chápu to," podívala se na něj._**

**„_T-to jsem nevěděl, promiň. Proč jsi nic neřekla? Jo, blbá otázka promiň. Jo stává se," a konečně se jí podíval do očí._**

**„_Pojď převážu ti to, nejsi zrovna zručný co se obvazů týče," rýpla do něj._**

**„_Hej! Dělal jsem to levou rukou a navíc asi ve 4 ráno, takže šuš ženská!" a potom se zarazil._**

**„_Ženská? Máš štěstí, že jsi zraněný, ale toto ti rozhodně jen tak neprojde. A teď pojď ať ti to převážu ufňukánku," mrkla na něj._**

**_**_-vzpomínka-_**_**

„Může být? Ta kravata se mi nějak nezdá," zamrmlal Rick.

„Dobré. Ukaž, trochu ti ji narovnám. Tak a je to, můžeme vyrazit. Připravený?" ohlédla se Kate zatímco brala deštník navíc.

„Hmm, dalo by se říct. Jdeme."


	2. Chapter 2

**Z** temné oblohy hustě pršelo, chladný vítr se pohrával s vlasy a působil nepříjemné štípání na tvářích. Nejbližší rodina a přátelé, všichni v černém a pod černýma deštníky se shromáždili u hrobu nedávno zesnulé April Smithové. Kněz pronášel motlitbu a několik slov. Odevšad se ozývaly vzlyky, pláč a bylo cítit všude přítomné neštěstí. Tak už to na pohřbech chodí. Není to nic příjemného, ale zřejmě každý si tím prošel. Slovy se nedá popsat toto lidské neštěstí, tu bolest, tu prázdnotu, ten hněv a všechny ty pocity, které vámi lomcují. Každý to má jinak, někomu se chce stulit do klubíčka, někdo chce ležet v náručí svého milovaného, někdo se snaží potlačit skutečnost, že pohřbívaného více už neuvidí a někdo chce křičet, vztekat se a bouchat. To chtěla i detektivka Kate Beckettová, chtěla z plných plic vykřičet do světa jak je naštvaná a jak je život krutý a nespravedlivý. Věděla však, že by to stejně ničemu nepomohlo. Nesnášela ten fakt, že jí to připomínalo smrt její mámy a její pohřeb. Ten den, tu bolest, hrabání se v jejím případu, spadnutí na dno, bytí v králičí díře, návštěvy psychologa, znovuotevření jejího případu, nalezení jejího vraha a nenalezení toho kým byl najat. Jenže tentokrát na to nebyla sama, byl tu s ní on, Castle. Musela být silná pro něj. Vždyť on tu pro ni byl vždy. Když chtěla i nechtěla a i tehdy kdy ho od sebe odstrkovala. Byl tu a na nic se neptal. Věděl co říct a co udělat, věděl co potřebovala dřív, než ona vůbec zjistila, že něco chtěla. Teď bylo na čase, aby nebyla sobecká a udělala něco i ona pro něj. Zasloužil si to, ona k němu byla občas mrcha a vůbec si ho nezasloužila přeci, on si zasloužil někoho lepšího. Jenže na to aby se ho vzdala, byla moc sobecká, na to ho moc potřebovala a proto od teď musela dělat vše co bylo v jejích silách, aby si ho aspoň z části zasloužila.

_**/-vzpomínka-**_

„_Kate, to je v pořádku. Nemusíš tam jít se mnou. Pohřby nemá rád nikdo, ale všichni pochopí pokud nechceš jít. Je mi líto, že ti to připomíná mámu. Chápu to Kate, nemusíš se zbytečně mučit. Nedělej ze sebe superhrdinu, nechci abys do toho zase spadla. Já to zvládnu. Půjde Lanie a kluci. Bude to v pohodě, dobře?" řekl jí a pohladil ji po rameni._

„_Ne, já p-pů..," z oka jí spadla slza, kterou však nepostřehl. „Já půjdu Ricku, já to potřebuji. Musím tam, prostě tam musím. A navíc parťáci přeci ne?" podívala se na jeho nesouhlasný výraz a než stačil něco dodat, rychle řekla: „Jdu. Konec diskuse dobře?" na což jenom přikývl._

_**-vzpomínka-/**_

…

Už to přišlo i na něj, pár slz mu vypadlo z oka. Vyrazilo jí to bolestí dech z plic,protože za to mohla ona. Kdyby ji nesledoval, nikdy by nemusel takhle trpět. Nebylo to poprvé co si vyčítala, že ho nechá ji dále sledovat. Zrovna situace jako je tahle ji působily dilema, to anebo když se ocitli v situaci na kraji smrti. Vložila svou ruku do té jeho, stiskla ji, přivinula se k němu a on ji jemně políbil do vlasů. Cítila se v bezpečí, bylo jí dobře, položila svou hlavu na jeho rameno a ještě víc se do něj ponořila. Bylo to přesně to co potřebovala, být vedle něj, být s ním. Nutilo ji to přemýšlet, jaká velká změna se v jejich vztahu za posledních pár dní stala.

/_**-vzpomínka-**_

„_Uff. Nemůžu tomu uvěřit. My jsme toho parchanta konečně dostali. Ten se podívá na svět už jen z jeho cely," řekla Kate a podívala se na Castla._

„_Hmmm."_

„_Co je Castle? Co se děje?"_

„_No já jen – prostě jsem si myslel, že se budu cítit líp, víc šťastný. Jenže nějak to ještě nepřišlo."_

„_No tyhle věci jsou složité, chcou čas."_

„_To chce jít na skleničku či dvě," zahlásil Ryan k němuž se přidal i Esposito: „Máš recht, kámo. Náhodou znám jistého majitele jednoho podniku. Možná jste slyšeli už o Old Haunt. Tak kdo se přidá?"_

„_To zní dobře Esposito. Old Haunt. Jo, ten majitel je docela sympatický fešák. Co ty na to Castle, přídáš se?"podívala se na Ricka a potom mrkla._

„_A víte co, proč by ne! Všechno na mě!" zakřičel._

„_Co na tebe?" zeptala se Lanie._

„_Ale tady náš majitel se rozhodl, že dneska nemusíme v Old Haunt platit. Měli bychom využít příležitosti. Jde se. Jo a málem bych zapomněla,že kapitánka Gatesová vzkazuje, že všichni máme do pondělí volno a dřív nás tu vidět nechce. Jinak budou sankce v podobě papírování," řekla jim Kate mezitím než všichni vyrazili směr Old Haunt._

„_Na život!"_

„_Na brilantní detektivy, jež přináší rodinám uzavření!"_

_Až měli za sebou tak tucet přípitků rozhodli se, že je čas na ten poslední._

_Padlo několik návrhů a na poslední chvíli Rick řekl: „Na lásku, bez které by život neměl smysl," řekl Rick a hluboce se zahleděl Kate do očí. _

„_Na lásku!" řekli všichni unisono._

„_No nic lidi, už to balím." _

„_Jo já taky." _

„_Já taky, Jenny už bude mít strach." _

„_Mějte se," a než stačili pořádně odpovědět, všichni byli pryč. Teda kromě Ricka a Kate._

„_Takže si myslíš, že jsem sympatický fešák? Já to věděl!" zasmál se Rick._

„_Nene, já jsem řekla docela sympatický fešák. Zas tak si nelichoť!" rýpla si Kate._

„_Au detektive Beckettová, to bolelo."_

„_Oh promiň, já zapomněla, že jsi jenom chlap. Jak to jenom napravím?"_

„_No menší pofoukání by nezaškodilo."_

„_A co mám pofoukat pane Castle. Kde vás to bolí?"_

„_Tady," a přitom prstem ukázal na hrudník v oblasti srdce. Zasmál se avšak pak ztuhl když se k němu Kate sklonila, pofoukala místo kam ukazoval. _

„_Tak co lepší?"_

„_Trošku,ale myslím, že to bude potřebovat větší péči sestři. Ta rána je opravdu hluboká a mohla by se zanítit," mrkl na ni. _

_Byl to ten úsměv co si šetřila jen pro něj, ten úsměv co tak miloval, co mu bral dech z plic. Byla nádherná. Neměla na sobě žádný make-up, nic, byla oblečená obyčejně a v černém a přesto byla nádherná. Nemohl z ní spustit oči, jakoby někdy mohl, že? To co mu ona dělala, jak na něj působila. Jak z ní byl vedle a neschopen slova._

_Spisovatel neschopen slova. Ironie co?_

_V jeho očích byla dokonalá, perfektní přesně tak jak byla. S jejím břemenem z minulosti, s jizvami jak na srdci tak i s těmi opravdovými na kůži, s její králičí norou, s jejím hraní si na superhrdinu, s jejím mařením mu každé šílené teorie o UFO a CIA, co vymyslel a dokonce i s jejím nedostatkem víry v magii, kouzla či Santu Clause. Nic by na ní neměnil. Ona byla to za čím se v životě ubíral, ona byla jeho světlo aniž by to věděl._

_Neměl to v plánu, přestal věřit na pravou lásku někdy po odchodu Kyry a Meredith, ale nikdo se ho neptal. Neměl na výběr, nemohl to ovlivnit, nemohl s tím bojovat a popravdě ani nechtěl. Zamiloval se do ní aniž by viděl něco takového přicházet, nebyl připravený s jakou sílou ho to srazilo na kolena. A než si stačil uvědomit co se vlastně stalo, byl v tom až po uši a nebylo návratu. _

_I kdyby jeho city nikdy neopětovala, anebo ho nikdy nemilovala tolik co on, nevadilo by mu to. Teda jasně, že by mu to vadilo, ale dokázal by žít s tím, protože on ji miluje, on ji tolik miluje. Jemu by stačilo prožít život s vědomím, že miluje, že miluje právě ji. Jako parťák, jako přítel, jako milenec, jako manžel, jako otec jejich dětí, prostě jakoukoli cestu si ona zvolí, dokáže s tím žít. _

_**-vzpomínka-/**_

Bylo to zdánlivě nekonečné, devastující a vyčerpávající, ale byl tomu konec. Padla poslední rozloučení a všichni se postupně rozprchli do všech stran. Domů, ke svým rodinám, dát se do pořádku a přemýšlet nad tím, jak jsou vděční za ty co s námi jsou, ty co nás nemuseli opustit. I Kate a Rick se pomalu vzdalovali od hrobu a v tichosti se o sebe opírali.

…

„Podzim byl jeden z mých nejoblíbenějších období, tedy hlavně když byla Alexis malá," řekl Rick. Kate se na něj podívala a čekala, protože věděla, že chce ještě něco dodat a tak jenom přikývla.

„Podzim mi ji připomíná. Je takový barevný, záhadný a složitý, sice sychravý a pochmurný, ale já tomu říkám pouze zajímavý, jedinečný. Milovala podzim, protože ladil s jejími vlasy. Milovala ho protože věděla, že ho lidi mají nejmíň rádi a tak si řekla, že ho tedy někdo musí mít rád. Rozhodla se, že to bude její nejoblíbenější měsíc, protože každý si zaslouží být milován. Myslím,že to bylo i částečně kvůli Meredith. Nedávala to najevo, ale myslím, že ji ranilo, když její matka dala přednost kariéře před ní. Nebylo jí ani 6, když mi to řekla, vyrazila mi tím dech, moje srdce roztálo. Byla tak malá, moje malá holčička a už vnímala věci jinak. Měla v sobě tolik lásky, tolik vřelosti a tak obrovské láskyplné srdce. Byla nádherná, dokonale perfektní, byl jsem na ni tak hrdý, stále jsem. Tehdy jsem nejvíc pochyboval o tom, jak něco tak dokonalého a úžasného mohlo vzejít ze mě a Meredith. Nechápal jsem to, museli ji vyměnit a i kdyby, vůbec nic by to na tom neměnilo, víš.."

„Ricku, promiň, že tě přerušuji. Víš, já bych se právě divila kdyby Alexis nebyla tvoje. Meredith možná není zdárný příklad jejího velkého srdce, ale ty jsi. Ricku, ty jsi úžasný otec a s výchovou Alexis jsi udělal tak úžasnou práci," řekla trochu panovačným hlasem, stiskla mu ruku, aby mu naznačila, že má pokračovat.

Je toho spousta a někdy ti to všechno popíšu, jenže myslím, že na nás mává Lanie s klukama. Slíbili jsme jim, že půjdeme na skleničku. Jsi pro, anebo jsi unavená ?" zeptal se jí Rick a zamával na ně.

A Kate tam stála jak přibitá, nevěděla co si o tom má myslet, on byl tak…jeho slova se ji vždy dostali pod kůži. Na tohle by si mohla zvyknout, na ty slova, na jejich soustředěný pohled, na ukradené polibky a na nově objevenou blízkost. Do krásných myšlenek ze kterých jí měkli kosti se vkradl strach. Obrovský strach. Co to znamená? Co jsme? On mi dává všechno, já jemu nic. Tolikrát jsem mu ublížila. Může to fungovat? On si zaslouží mnohem víc! Co jsme? Panebože vždyť na to ještě nejsem připravená. Je to na mě moc brzo. Co jsem to provedla ? Teď to nemůžu vzít jen tak zpátky. A pak se opět ztratila v říši vzpomínek.

/_**-vzpomínka-**_

_Stáli před Old Haunt, u taxíku. Nervózně překračovali a ticho vyplňovali ještě větším tichem. Bylo to dost trapné. Rick se párkrát nadechl jakoby chtěl něco říct, ale pak slova opět spolkl. _

_Už to nemohla vydržet, musela se vzmužit, aspoň pro jednou. Vždyť to byl její parťák a nejlepší přítel, tak kde byl problém._

„_Mám doma ještě to archivní víno co jsi mi dal, když jsi kupoval Old Haunt, myslím, že mám na něj chuť. Nechceš se přidat a zachránit mě tak před kocovinou?" zeptala se naoko jakože nic._

„_Hmm. No nemůžu tě přeci nechat se zřídit, ne?" mrkl na ni a vše bylo v pohodě. Už to byli zase oni._

…

„_Mezitím než se převleču, můžeš nachystat to víno?" _

„_Jasné."_

„_Ty jsi přestavěla nábytek? Včera jsem si nevšiml. Pěkné. Líbí se mi. Ty máš kytky? A ještě jsi je nezabila?" rýpl si.¨_

„_Haha velmi vtipné. Ne, ale máš pravdu. No víš, terapeut mi řekl, že bych mohla pořídit květiny, že by mi to dalo cosi jako kontrolu aspoň nad něčím, když ji budu ztrácet nad jinou věcí. No a to přestavění nábytku byl taky jeho nápad," řekla a přidala se k němu v obýváku._

„_Aha. Pěkný."_

„_Jo taky se mi to líbí. Víš…" „Tak na co si…Ježíš promiň, ty první jelikož jsem ti skočil do řeči."_

„_Ne. Co třeba na to, že změny nemusí znamenat špatnou věc?" zeptala se ho ._

„_Tak na změnu," přiťukli si sklenkami a dali si douško._

„_Hmm, to je materiál. Úžasné," řekla Kate a pak se znovu zamyslela._

„_Kate? Jsi v pořádku? Já jen, že se mi zdáš trochu mimo, zamyšlená. Jestli bys chtěla být sama, stačí říct, já to pochopím," řekl Rick a podíval se na ni smutnýma štěněčíma očima nad čímž se Kate musela pousmát._

„_Ne. Já jen…Tyhle dny mě nutí přemýšlet víš. A navíc myslím, že na mě ten alkohol už hodně působí."_

„_Jo na mě taky. Kate? Doufám, že víš, že jsem tu pro tebe a můžeš mi říct cokoliv."_

„_Jo vím. Děkuji."_

„_Kdykoliv. Vždycky," řekl. Pousmála se nad tím slovem, bylo to jejich slovo. Řekla si, že už je na čase, aby se mu svěřila s několika tajemstvími._

„_Víš, ten terapeut mi pomáhá. Fakt, je skvělý, mnohem lepší než ten co jsem měla těsně po smrti maminky a na začátcích akademie kdy jsem spadla do jejího případu a nemohla se z toho vyhrabat. Snažím se zlepšit víš. Prostě už nechci, aby mě má minulost tolik svazovala a určovala a limitovala můj život. Můj terapeut mi s tím dost pomáhá, někdy je to těžké víš. Někdy mám chuť to vzdát, ale ..ale.." přerušila na chvíli, aby mohla udržet slzy. Nebude přeci brečet jak malá holka._

„_Kate. To je v pořádku, nemusíš mi to říkat. Jsem rád, že se snažíš. Vím, že to musí být těžké, ale ty jsi jedna z nejsilnějších a nejstatečnějších lidí co znám, zvládneš to. Věřím ti. Dokážeš cokoliv, nevzdávej se. Naděje umírá poslední přeci," chytil ji za ruku a objal ji._

_Zaplavil ji pocit štěstí a lásky, vzpomněla si na den pohřbu kapitána Montgomeryho. - Vzpomněla si jak ji nečekaně Castle strhl sebou na zem, jak jí těšně předtím prošla hrudníkem neuvěřitelná bolest a pak ležela na zemi. Začla se třást, byla jí zima, těžce se jí dýchalo,vzhlédla a nad sebou uviděla jeho oči. Tak modré jak ještě nikdy, začla se v nich topit, protože v tu chvíli to bylo to jediné co ji drželo nad vodou._

_Když měla umřít tak aspoň v jeho náručí, co víc si přát. Už tolikrát spolu byli na sklonku života a smrti, vždy byl s ní, vždy přežila a viděla jeho nádherné modré oči. Jenže tentokrát byly zaplněny strachem a bolestí a to ji vyděsilo._

_Poslední co slyšela, byla jeho prosebná slova : „Zůstaň se mnou Kate. Neopouštěj mě prosím. Miluji tě. Miluji tě Kate," a než se propadla do temnoty cítila jak jí zaplavuje neuvěřitelné teplo, štěstí, láska. On mě miluje, miluje.- Při vzpomínce ucítila znovu ten pocit štěstí, tepla a lásky a to jí dodalo odvahu mu říct ještě pár věcí, co měla na srdci._

„_Děkuji. Castle, ale myslím, že mě zbytečně dáváš na moc vysoký piedestal. Já..já ti něco potřebuji říct," řekla a on jen přikývl._

_Při jejich slovech se trochu vyděsil. Už byl docela znalý světa a věděl, že kombinace slov – potřebuji ti něco říct-, nevěstí většinou nic dobrého._

_**-vzpomínka-/**_


	3. Chapter 3

**V** hospodě s klukama a Lanie se to začalo rozjíždět, jenom Kate zaostávala, protože byla myšlenkami jinde. Cítila jeho intenzivní pohled na ní. Věděla, že si chce promluvit. Ráno se jí všechno zdálo jasnější a jednodušší. Jenže s odstupem času se to zkomplikovalo a ona dostala větší prostor pro své myšlenky a to nebylo dobré znamení. Měla strach. Ptala se sebe „Jsem připravená?". Možná by bylo lepší kdyby to opravdu odložili na později, kdy nebudou tak emocionálně roztěkaní.

Dnes totiž není na stráži, její zeď nemá pevné opevnění, chátrá. Je zranitelná a to je to čeho se nejvíc bojí. Ví, že by jí Rick nikdy neublížil, ale není zvyklá na to aby kolem sebe neměla pevné hradby. Je to pro ni nové a je z toho k smrti vystrašená. Jenže zároveň to nejde už vydržet. Jak dlouho člověk může vydržet odepírání si něčeho, co tak strašně chce?

_**/ vzpomínka –**_

„_Pomáhá mi následky té střelby. Ten psycholog myslím. Mám totiž PTSD," slyšela jak se zhluboka nadechl a pak se na ni podíval a stiskl ji ruku a ona mohla pokračovat._

„_Dlouho jsem to popírala, ale jak byl ten případ s tím sniperem, tak už nešlo popírat. Nezvládala jsem to, topila jsem se a potřebovala jsem, aby to rychle spravil. Řekl, že prášky by stejně nepomohli, že je to na dlouho a já jsem byla tak na dně. Všechno bylo pro mě cizí a byla jsem ve střehu a ve stresu, všechno bylo tak rozmazané. Esposito mi hodně pomohl a ty taky. Opravdu oceňuji to, jak jsi byl trpělivý a žes mi dal prostor, který jsem tolik potřebovala. Nevím jak jsi to věděl, ale ty vždy tak nějak víš. Sezení mají na mě pokaždé jiný účinek, někdy jsem uvolněnější, ale poslední dobou odtud odcházím s více otázkami a hlavou plných myšlenek. Není to nejlehčí, co si budem nalhávat, ale-" a v tom jí do toho skočil Rick: „Kate, pokud ti to nedělá dobře, tak proč tam chodíš? Možná ti nevyhovuje psycholog. Já znám toho nejlepšího psychologa v New Yorku. Pomáhal mi s jedním průzkumem ke knize, je fakt supr. Jsme přátelé, určitě by mi prokázal laskavost. Nemusíš se přeci trápit. Stačí říct Kate a já-"_

„_Ne Castle. Děkuji, ale já jsem s ním spokojená. Opravdu, já jsem to myslela jinak. Víš to je dobře, že mám hlavu plnou myšlenek a otázek, protože příští sezení na tom pracujeme. Neléčím se jen s PTSD. Pomáhá mi i s necháním máminy vraždy jak už jsem říkala a-" utřela si slzu, která se jí vytratila z oka a pak se podívala na něj._

„_Kate. Nemusíš mi to říkat. Já jen vidím, že ti to působí bolest a i když chci, abys byla ke mně otevřená, protože mi můžeš říct cokoliv a já tu budu vždy pro tebe. Nechci aby ses trápila. Já nemám slov víš. nečekal jsem to."_

„_Ne. Já ti to chci říct. To jen prostě po tom případu jsem celá velmi emocionální, ale opravdu chci abys to věděl. Děkuji, že myslíš na to, abych se cítila pohodlně," sama byla překvapená nad její upřímností. Jenže ke komu jinému být upřímná než k němu. A popravdě řečeno, alkohol jí k tomu víc než jenom dopomáhal. Zná to asik každý, alkohol boří zábrany a to přesně potřebovala. chtěla mu to říct jenže na to neměla dost odvahy a tak když nějaký ten drink pomohl proč by ne,že?_

„_Vždycky," řekl a oba se na sebe usmáli. Jedno slovo, jejich slovo, vše co potřebovali._

„_Nechci aby mě případ mojí mámy definoval. Nechtěla by, abych pro to zahodila svůj život. Chtěla by abych žila a užívala si život. Zamilovala se, vdala se a měla děti a umřela stářím a já to chci taky. Chci být šťastná a žít. Nechci se ohlížet zpátky a litovat-" zastavila se a podívala se na něj. Upřeně se na ni díval, studoval ji. Bolest s radostí a se zmateností se střídali ve výrazu jeho tváře._

„_Kate. Wow to je pokrok. Jsem za tebe moc rád, opravdu. Tvoje máma by byla na tebe tolik pyšná. Já jsem taky. Vím, že to pro tebe není lehké a musí to být strašně těžké, protože to byla tvoje máma, ale až se jednou zamiluješ a potkáš toho pravého, tak nebudeš litovat. Jak budeš mít dítě Kate, tak se všechno změní. Protože věř mi, nic krásnějšího neexistuje, to jak se změní zákony tvého vesmíru. Jak 50cm bytůstka může změnit podstatu tvého bytí. Jsem opravdu šťastný za tebe Kate a přeji ti abys našla toho pravého kvůli kterému bys byla ochotná pustit vše, který by způsobil, že bys změnila perspektivu. Kvůli kterému-" a pak mu do toho skočila._

„_Bych chtěla být víc. Kvůli kterému by mě netížilo pustit případ mé mámy. Kvůli kterému by stálo za to bojovat každou vnitřní bitvu, zbořit každou cihlu zdi?"podívala se něj s tázavým pohledem._

„_Ano. Zbořit každou cihlu zdi. Opravdu ti přeji abys byla šťastná, protože ty si to zasloužíš. Zasloužíš si někoho opravdu speciálního, protože tebe si jen tak nikdo nezaslouží. Myslím, že je to možná ve mně, protože jsem otec a jsem si jistý, že tvůj táta by se mnou souhlasil, kdybych řekl, že tebe si nezaslouží nikdo. Věřím, že se ale najde někdo kdo k tomu bude mít hodně blízko, protože Kate, ty jsi tak silná, statečná. Jednoduše neobyčejná. Stále mě udivuje tvoje síla, tv-" přestal když uviděl, že brečí a proto ji obejmul. Ona dál vzlykala, hlavu přitisknutou mezi jeho ramenem a krkem a jemu nezbývalo nic jiného než ji obejmout pevněji. Hladil ji a šeptal uklidňující slova ucha._

„_Šššš Kate. Promiň, nechtěl jsem tě rozbrečet. To bude dobré. Všechno je v pořádku, držím tě. Jsem tu." A když se po chvíli vzlyky zmírnili zašeptala :"Právě proto se bavíme o tobě."_

„_Protože ti způsobuji pláč?" zeptal se a ona se zasmála. „Jo jasně strašně vtipné Kate," řekl jí s bolestí v hlase._

„_Ne. Protože jsi tu vždycky pro mě. Jsi mi partnerem, přítelem i přes to všechno co sis kvůli mně prošel. Kolikrát jsem tě prakticky vyhodila ze dveří a ty jsi se vždy vrátil. Kolikrát jsem postavila před tebou zeď a ty jsi vždy našel nějaký způsob jak se dostat za ni. Protože jsi to ty."podívala se na něj a plaše se usmála._

„_Kdykoliv Kate. Vždycky, jo?" podíval se na ni, ona pokývala hlavou a jemu se na tváři objevil ten úsměv, který si šetřil jen pro ni._

„_Bavíme se o pohřbu Montgomeryho a o té střelbě." Podívala se na něj a viděla jak se jeho výraz změnil. Celý ztuhl a nasadil pohled při kterém netušila co se mu honí hlavou, co cítí a to ji znervóznilo a vystrašilo. Najednou netušila jestli to byl dobrý nápad mu všechno říkat._

„_Kate?" zeptal se jí s naléháním v hlase a ona věděla, že je pozdě litovat, protože mu musí všechno říct._

„_Jeden z největších kroků co jsem během mé terapie udělala byl po případě s bankou. Tehdy když ta bomba vybuchla, zastavilo se mi srdce. V té chvíli jsem si myslela, že jsi umřel a že jsem ti neřekla pravdu. Já- já js-j-"_

„_Ty jsi mě slyšela," nebyla to ani tak otázka jako konstatování faktu._

„_Ano. Pamatuji si všechno co se tehdy stalo."_

„_Od- Jak- jak dlouho si to pamatuješ?"_

„_Já-Já- omlouvám se. Tak strašně mě to mrzí. Promiň-"_

„_Jak dlouho Kate?" naštvaně se jí zeptal a ona cítila ten vzrůstající hněv a bolest v hlase a to jí zlomilo srdce. Jak je možné že právě tomu kterému nikdy nechtěla ublížit, ublížila nejvíc._

„_Já- nikdy jsem nezapomněla."_

„_Lhala jsi."_

„_Ne, já- já-ano-já-"_

„_Celou tu dobu jsi mi lhala. Nechala jsi mě tři měsíce čekat na jakoukoli komunikaci od tebe, nechala jsi mě projít peklem strachu a utrpení a to jsi věděla co jsem cítil. Jak jsi mohla? Po tom všem co jsme si prošli, jsem si myslel, že ti na mě záleží. Že jsem tvůj přítel, partner a ty – ty uděláš tohle? Proč Kate? To sem ti tak jedno?" řekl a postavil se._

_Ona ho drapla za ruku. „Ne. Ne tak to není," začali jí téct slzy „já. Nech mě to prosím vysvětlit. Já jsem" jenže on byl na odchodu a ona zpanikařila._

„_Prosím nechoď. Já- musím ti to vysvětlit. Prosím nech mě to vysvětlit. Ricku nechoď, prosím. Já chápu, že jsi naštvaný a raněný, ale musíš slyšet všechno"dívala se na něj, brečela a prosila ho. Byla zoufalá, ale nemohla si dovolit aby odešel. Nemohla ho ztratit teď když se konečně rozhoupala. Nesnášela se za to, že brečí, že je taková slabá, jenže po tom případu a nedostatku spánku v kombinaci s jeho ublíženým a naštvaným výrazem, s tím nemohla nic dělat._

„_Já-Kate. Teď nemůžu. Musím se jít projít a uklidnit se, abych tě mohl vyslechnout. Ty jsi mě taky požádala o čas a tak já teď žádám tebe. Já se vrátím. Potřebuji tě vyslechnout. Jen ne teď hned. Zatím ," a než stačila něco říct, byl pryč a ona se v pláči zhroutila na gauč. Postupně vyčerpáním usnula._

_**- vzpomínka/**_

„Takže Gatesová nám dala přes víkend volno. Co budete dělat?" zeptala se Lanie.

„Já budu s Jenny, od svatby jsme neměli moc společného volného času. A po tomto případu, nedovedu si představit život bez ní ještě víc, než kdy jindy. Promeškal jsem i ultrazvuk. Hej lidi, mám v peněžence fotku z ultrazvuku co mi dala Jenny. Chcete ji vidět?" zeptal se Ryan.

„Jasně chlape!" řekl Esposito.

„Že váháš," řekl Rick a Kate se jen usmála a pokývala hlavou.

„Oooo také malinké. Oh vaše děťátko bude tak roztomilé. Už se nemůžu dočkat, až ze mě bude teta Lanie," řekla a všichni se zachichotali.

„Ryana, jsi šťastný muž," řekla Kate.

„Ou, jo to si pamatuji. Jak jsem byl zároveň neuvěřitelně šťastný a přitom vyděšený k smrti. Rozhodně to všechno stojí za to. Protože, až ji nebo jeho poprvé uvidíš, změní se ti svět do základů. Myslím, že nebudu jediný, který ti u tohoto stolu závidí. Kevine Ryane, jsi šťastný muž" řekl Rick a jí se z toho zastavil dech.

„Na Ryana a jeho rodinu!" řekla Lanie a všichni si přiťukli, ale Rick se ztratil ve víru svých myšlenek. Poslední dny byli silně emocionální pro všechny a všechny ty řeči o rodině ho nutili myslet na události předchozího večera, kdy si myslel, že celý svět se mu rozpadl, že už nebude mít možnost mít někdy rodinou po které toužil. Na Kate. Na rodinu s Kate.

_**/ vzpomínka –**_

_Odešel z bytu tak náhle, a aniž by si uvědomil, vzal sebou její klíče místo jeho. Byl naštvaný, zklamaný, zraněný a bezradný. Lhala mu a on na ni byl tak naštvaný. Nechápal proč by to dělala, vždyť ji miloval. To jí na něm vůbec nezáleželo? Dělala z něj hlupáka? Omotala si ho kolem prstu? Nechtěla přijít o to, že jí nosí kávu? Anebo v tom bylo něco hlubšího. Byl ztracený a nevěděl co si má myslet. Cítil se jakoby mu někdo vrazil dýku do srdce. Cítil se podvedený, ale zároveň si vyčítal, že z jejího bytu tak rychle zmizel. Měl ji to nechat aspoň vysvětlit, ale bouřilo se v něm tolik emocí, že by jí ještě řekl slova, která by nemyslel. Potřeboval se projít, zchladnout než mohl myslet aspoň trochu racionálně._

_Začala mu být zima a jakmile zjistil, že byl pryč přes dvě hodiny začal si v duchu nadávat. Když mu ublížila a byl na ni naštvaný, stále ji miloval a chtěl si s ní o tom promluvit a proto se rozhodl, že před pohřbem ji donese kafé a bude jí podporou._

_Když odemykal dveře od svého bytu zjistil, že má její klíče a proto se musel vrátit k ní._

_Potichu odemkl dveře, protože bylo kolem druhé hodiny ranní. Měl v úmyslu si vzít svoje klíče a její vrátit a poté odejít, jenže pak ji zahlédl. Ležela na gauči v ne příliš pohodlné poloze a tak se mu jí zželelo. Potichu k němu přešel a opatrně ji zvedl do náruče a pomalu nesl k ložnici. Opatrně ji položil na postel. Neodolal a odrhnul jí vlasy za ucho. Byl už na odchodu, když ho chytla za ruku._

„_Castle?"_

_**- vzpomínka/**_


	4. Chapter 4

„**N**o nic lidi, balím to. Chybí mi Jenny a spánek. Mějte se. Čau," řekl Ryan.

„Ano, asi půjdu i já," řekla Lanie a vstala. Esposito ji pomohl do kabátu.

„Já taky."

„Chceš svést?" zeptal se jí Esposito.

„No ták. I vy? Dáme ještě jedno kolo?" škemral Castle.

„Ne chlape. Já už mám dost a jsem unavený. Spánek je jediné co teď potřebuju."

„Jo tak jediné jo?" rýpla si do něj Lanie.

„No tak. Víš, že jsem to tak nemyslel chica."

„Dobře, dobře. Tak se mějte. Zítra."

„Mějte se. Buď na ni hodný!" řekla jim Kate.

„Ahoj, postarej se o ni. Potřebuje tě," řekla Lanie Rickovi a potom obejmula Kate.

„Kate, zlato, dneska byl těžký den. Dovol mu se o tebe postarat a postarej se i o něj, dobře ? Nemysli, prostě tomu dej volný průběh. Kdyby něco moje číslo máš. Měj se," obejmula ji ještě silněji a vlepila rychlou pusu na tvář.

„Tak to vypadá, že jsme tu už jen my dva. Byl to náročný den. Popravdě, už melu z posledního. Hodím tě domů. Anebo chceš ještě zůstat?" zeptal se jí Rick.

„Jo. Byl to ale den. Můžeme jít."

„Adame, dej mi to na účet. V pondělí se zastavím a všechno to zaplatím. Co jsem to za majitele, vždyť vám v tom jenom dělám zmatky. Jo a zavoláš ještě taxíka prosím. Dík," poprosil Rick barmana.

Cesta taxíkem byla vcelku tichá. Kate se opřela o Ricka a vdechovala jeho vůni,což ji uklidňovalo. Přesně to potřebovala, aby vzala odvahu na to začít rozhovor, kterému se už dál nemohli vyhýbat.

„Castle?"

„Hmm?"

„Mohl by jsi dnes zůstat Ricku? Já jen nechci být dnes sama,víš?" zeptala se ho Kate, zatímco byla stále v jeho náručí, hlavu položenou na rameni.

„Samozřejmě Kate. Taky nechci být sám," a políbil ji do vlasů.

Cesta taxíkem byla docela tichá. Oba byli ztraceni ve svých myšlenkách.

_**/ vzpomínka –**_

„_Castle?"_

„_Ricku? Ty jsi se vrátil?" zeptala se s nadějí v hlase._

„_Hmm. Omylem jsem vzal tvoje klíče místo mých a jelikož doma nikdo není, musel jsem se vrátit." _

„_Ah," řekla zklamaně. Proč bych si taky měla myslet, že ses vrátil kvůli mně. Jsem to ale chytrolín, vždyť jsem mu ublížila. Lhala jsem. Proč by mi měl odpouštět._

_I přes to, že byl na ni naštvaný, vadilo mu, že jí způsoboval trápení a dodal: „Nic proti tvému gauči, ale tvoje poloha nevypadala zrovna pohodlně, tak sem si řekl, že tě uložím do postele. Doufám, že jsem nepřekročil nějaké hranice?" podíval se na ni rozpačitě._

„_Ehm. Ne. Ne, všechno dobré. Děkuji." Podívala se na něj ale rychle sklopila zrak._

„_Jo,"suše odvětil._

„_J-. Já se omlouvám. Tak mě to mrzí. J-,já –nikdy jsem ti nechtěla ublížit, jenže nakonec-nakonec," zastavila se protože nevěděla jak pokračovat._

„_Jo, hmm," nevěděl co říct. Nevěděl ani co si o tom všem má myslet._

„_Já-. Když jsem se probrala z narkózy, všechno mě bolelo a vše bylo rozmazané a nejasné. Byl tam můj táta, který vypadal tak zničeně. A pak Josh a já jsem s ním ještě byla. Všechno bylo zmatené a moc silné. Já-nebyla jsem si jistá co je skutečnost a co je výmysl mé mysli. Nemohla jsem věřit ani sama sobě. Takže když jsem v nemocnici řekla, že si nic nepamatuji nebyla to úplná lež."_

„_Aha. Já chápu, že to pro tebe muselo být všechno moc a já jsem ti nechtěl přidávat žádnou zátěž na ramena. Chápu to, ale proč jsi neřekla něco potom? Vždyť už je to víc jak půl roku," podíval se na ni a téměř doslova ji propaloval pohledem. Ona se zavrtěla, ale rozhodla se, že mu to musí říct. Teď nebo nikdy. Nemůže ho ztratit kvůli tomuto, vždyť tolikrát čelili smrti a vždy přežili. Nemůže je oddělit její strach z citů a její lži._

„_Já-. Potřebovala jsem odstup od všeho, od všech. Abych si mohla vše urovnat v hlavě. Byla jsem jen s tátou v chatě v lesech. A chudák neměl to se mnou lehké. Vyčítala jsem si, že jsem mu a ..vlastně tolika lidem způsobila takovou bolest. Truchlila jsem pro Montgomeryho. Přehrávala jsem si naši hádku z oné noci. Léčila jsem se. Nesnášela jsem tu závislost na někom. A přemýšlela jsem o tom co jsi mi řekl. Nakonec jsem pochopila, že to nebyl výmysl mojí představivosti. Myslela jsem na to co teď? Nevěděla jsem co dělat, co říct. Chtěla jsem ti zavolat, anebo poslat smsku. Ale pokaždé když jsem měla vytočit číslo anebo zmáčknout odeslat, ovládl mě strach. A potom tu byla ta možnost, kdy člověk říká mnoho věcí, když vidí někoho blízkého na smrtelné posteli. Pohrávala jsem si s myšlenkou, že jsi to řekl, protože jsem ti umírala v náručí."_

_**- vzpomínka/**_

„Chceš něco na pití? Víno, vodu anebo kávu?" zeptala se ho Kate.

„Ne v pohodě, dík."

„Hmh." Nastala chvilka trapného ticha. Nikdy neměli problém s komunikací, ale od včerejška se toho hodně změnilo a to bylo přesně to čeho se obávala. Nechtěla tohle trapné ticho, chtěla aby vše bylo jako dřív, aby si povídali o čemkoliv a aby se smáli a cítili se uvolnění a ne takhle napjatí. Jenže pak si zase vzpomněla na LA a pár dalších momentů a zeptala se sama sebe – opravdu chce aby to bylo jako dřív? Vždyť i předtím si dávala dost pozor, držela se zkrátka a našlapovala zlehka na minovém poli jejich komplikovaného vztaho-nevztahu. Povzdechla si, kousla se do rtu. Viděla jak Rick nejistě přešlapuje, ale naštěstí to opět zachránil. To dělával často.

„Film?" zeptal se jí.

„Jo to by bylo fajn."

„Který?"

„Nevím. To je jedno. Něco vyber."

„Oukej."

„Nebo víš co? Pusť tam Shreka."

„Ale detektive Beckettová, nevěděl jsem, že máte slabost pro animáče."

„Mám mnoho vrstev Castle. Tolik vrstev," mrkla na něj, kousla se do rtu a doufala, že pochopil kam tím mířila.

„Jako bych nevěděl," opětoval mrknutí a s nadšením šestiletého dítěte dodal: „Uuu shrek je prostě bóží!" Nedalo se nad tím nezasmát. Někdy dovedl být opravdu roztomilý.

„Kate. Uvolni si. Jsi strašně napjatá," řekl jí a pohladil ji jemně po rameni a ona mírně ucukla.

„Já promiň. Jen- to všechno a dnešek-," promnula si oči.

„Jo dnešek."

„Já jen. Cítím to, náš nadcházející rozhovor visí ve vzduchu a já nevím-já- nejsme v tomhle dobrá víš. Rozhovory. Otvírání se. Vztahy- a mohla bych jmenovat dál," snažila se mu vysvětlit co cítí, ale nebyl to zrovna lehký úkol a tak se začala kousat do rtu. Nervozita ovládala její tělo.

„Jo chápu. Kate, ale tyhle rozhovory nejsou lehké pro nikoho. Ani pro mě. Taky mám strach. Co kdybychom si zahráli takovou hru? Budeme se navzájem sebe ptát nějaké otázky a když nebude někdo chtít odpovědět, tak se napije. Ale může se napít jen 3x po sobě a potom se odpovědět musí. Začneme s nějakýma lehkými otázkami a uvidíme kam nás to zavede, co ty na to?" zeptal se jí a dolil do skleniček víno.

„Hmm. Dobře." Odpověděla mu nejistě.

„Neboj. Co třeba první pusa?" zeptal se jí a ona se zasmála. Jo tohle vypadal jako docela dobrý nápad.

„Michael Lewis, školka. Pět let," mrkla na něj.

„Ooo. To jsem si mohl myslet, lamačka srdcí již od malička. Proběhlo i typické: „Já tam mám něco jiného?"," mrkl na ni a ona ho plácla přes hruď.

„To jsem mohla od tebe čekat. Ne naprosto nevinná pusa."

„Ty jemu nebo on tobě?"

„Já jemu. Dal mi totiž hrušku."

„O tak přes jídlo na vás detektive Beckettová. To si poznačím pro příště."

„Přes hrušky," vyplázla na něj jazyk.

„To kdybych věděl, tak nenosím croissanty a jiné věci. Já jsem si málem předřel závity jak získat váš polibek a stačí obyčejná hruška. Tak třeba příště," mrkl na ni a jí se zatajil dech. Příště. Kdyby jen věděl, že on nemusel nosit ani ty croissanty.

„A co ty? První pusa?" zeptala se ho.

„Jen si odskočím na záchod a pak ti povykládám každý detail. Je to hotový milostný příběh," mrkl na ni, vstal a odešel do koupelny a ona se nad tím jen zasmála. Rick a jeho vyprávění. Byla zvědavá kolik z toho jí bude připomínat příběh jak z Romea a Julie. A tak se znova ztratila ve svých myšlenkách.

_**/ vzpomínka –**_

„_Kate. Já-ježiš. Já si uvědomuji, že moje načasování nebylo zrovna nejlepší. Měl jsem ti to říct dřív a ne až si mi krvácela v náručí. Teď rozumím, že to člověka může docela zmást. Já jen- byla tu pravděpodobnost, že už tě nikdy neuvidím a já jsem potřeboval, abys věděla co k tobě doopravdy cítím, jak jsou mé city hluboké. Protože oni jsou Kate. Mrzí mě, že jsi zápolila s otázkou zda jsem to myslel či nemyslel vážně. Myslel jsem to vážně. A stále myslím. Omlouvám se za moje načasování a že jsem ti přinesl ještě více starostí, měla jsi jich dost a bože já- co jsem si myslel-já" položila mu prsty na ústa a hluboce se mu zahleděla do očí._

„_Ššššš. Ricku ne. Neomlouvej se. Možná mi to trošku zkomplikovalo situaci ze začátku, ale neměnila bych to. Jak bych mohla. Byl to úžasný pocit víš. Když jsem ležela v té trávě. Díra v hrudi, cítila jsem jak mě opouští teplo, ale tys tam byl. Jako vždy. Byl jsi se mnou a držel jsi mě. Prosil jsi mě ať tě neopouštím a potom jsi řekl ta slova a já jsem se na tebe chtěla aspoň usmát, protože jsem cítila jak slábnu a slábnu. Donutilo mě to bojovat, dalo mi to naději. Mrzla jsem, ale tvá slově mě zahřála a já se najednou necítila tolik sama víš. Myslím, že jednou z největších obav lidí je umřít sám."_

_**- vzpomínka /**_

„Ne. Tos neudělal. Ne," řekla a smála se.

„Ne. Opravdu prostě byl jsem mladý a chtěl jsem se předvést, sice se to trocha zvrtlo, ale stálo to za to," řekl jí a oba se smáli.

„A na Kyru to opravdu zabralo anebo si zase vymýšlíš?" zeptala se ho a viděla jak zesmutněl. Už dřív si všimla, že Kyra bylo pro něj velmi bolestivé téma. „Nemusíš mi to říkat. Chápu. Opravdu. Zlomené srdce není nejlehčí téma."

„Nene. O tom to není. Já jen-jo je-ale už to bylo dávno. Nevidím důvod proč bych ti to nechtěl říct," podíval se na ni a ona přikývla.

„Ok," usmála se na něj a dodala mu tím odvahu.

„Byli jsme spolu něco přes dva roky. Na vysoké. Znala mě ještě předtím než se ze mě stal slavný spisovatel. Byla u toho když jsem vydal první bestseller a podporovala mě. Dodávala mi odvahu a byla mi inspirací. A najednou se s ní loučím na letišti se slovy, že potřebuje čas. Jenže já to bral, jako definitivní konec. Myslel jsem, že mě nechtěla jen tolik ranit. Tehdá jak jsem řešili ten případ-řekla mi, že tím časem nemyslela navždy. Možná jsem měl o ni víc bojovat, jet za ní, ale byl jsem mladý anebo to bylo tím, že nám to nebylo souzeno. Měl jsem zlomené srdce a příhodně jsem se stal docela známým a dostal jsem velký honorář. Ženy se na mě dost lepili a já si řekl: „Proč ne? Jsem mladý. K čemu potřebuji Kyru když je na světě tolik krásných žen. Víš Kyra pro mě určitá představa pravé lásky. To co jsme měli bylo krásné a reálné a tolik to bolelo, když to skončilo. Hledal jsem proto něco a někoho kdo byl přesný opak ní. Nechtěl jsem se zase spálit a pocítit tu obrovskou bolest. Po nějakém čase jsem potkal Meredith. A to už je další etapa," řekl sklesle.

„Jo. Kyra pro tebe znamenala hodně. Vím, že to není jednoduché. Vážím si toho, že mi to říkáš. Teď jsem asi na řadě já, že?"

_**/ vzpomínka –**_

„_Já-ehm. Já-teda-špíš-ehmmm," zastavil se protože nevěděl co říct. Byl na ni sice naštvaný, stále ho to bolelo, jenže i přes to ji stále miloval. Odpustil ji, ale bál se co přijde teď. Nezbývalo nic jiného než vyložit všechny karty na stůl._

„_Mrzí mě to. Tak strašně se omlouvám. Nechtěla jsem ti ublížil. Já-myslela jsem, že to dělám pro tvoje dobro, abych ti neublížila. Protože jsem byla tak ztracená, zničená a na dně a byla jsem jedno velké závaží a já. Tolik pro mě znamenáš a já-promiň" nestihla doříct protože ji slzy přemohly. Nesnášela pláč, nedělala to v přítomnosti druhých a už vůbec nechtěla být slabá právě před ním. Jenže ten případ, jeho slova a všechno- bylo to prostě na ni už moc. A ona přeci byla jenom člověk._

_Objal ji. V jeho náruči se cítila v bezpečí. Hladil ji po vlasech a šeptal ji uklidňující slova._

_Když se uklidnila a začala věřit svému hlasu řekla:"Děkuji. Za všechno."_

„_Vždycky. Dobře? Vždycky," políbil ji do vlasů._

_Odtáhla se od něj a zadívala se mu do očí z kterých vyzařovalo tolik lásky, něhy a starosti o ni. Připadala si jako jediná na světě a to ji zlomilo. Už mu nemohla dál odolávat a tak se k němu naklonila, na chvíli zahlédla jeho pohled plný zmatenosti v kombinaci s láskou a porozuměním. Zarazila se, podívala se na jeho rty a pak na něj. Přistihla ho jak se dívá na její rty, usmála se a pomalu se k němu naklonila. Cítila jak se jí zrychlil tep a zastavil dech. Cítila teplo vyzařující z jeho těla, slyšelo jak se mu zarazil dech a přitom ho měl tak horký. Omamovala ji jeho vůně, žár jeho těla. On._

_-**vzpomínka /**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Milí čtenáři,**_

_**takže je to tady. Poslední část Nadějných vyhlídek. Omlouvám se, že byli mezi povídkami takové dlouhé pauzy. Já jsem zmatečný člověk.**_

_**I když se povídka vyvinula zcela jiným směrem než jsem původně měla v plánu a jsem z toho směru docela zklamaná, doufám, že se vám líbila. **_

_**Mám v mysli vypracovaný jistý druh pokračovaní, ale ráda bych věděla i váš názor a popřípadě i nápady jak byste chtěli , aby to pokračovala a popřípadě co by to obsahovalo.**_

_**Doufám, že nám pauza mezi posledním dílem současné série a prvním dílem 5.série uteče rychle. A že v hokeji opět vyhrajeme nějakou tu medaili !**_

_**PS – Kdo si ještě myslí, že poslední díl byl ÚŽASNÝ? Přiznejte se, kolikrát jste viděli poslední „Caskett minuty" ? Já to raději ani nepočítám =D !**_

_**Vaše Nikkolitta =)**_

* * *

><p>„První vážný vztah jsem měla s Jamesem. Chodili jsme spolu na hodiny literatury na Stanfordu. Jenže jakmile máma umřela, zjistila jsem, že více naivní jsem být nemohla. Nechápal můj smutek, nedokázal mě podpořit, chtěl se jenom bavit a užívat si a nakonec jsem ho načapala s mojí spolubydlící v posteli. Ten den jsem se s ním sice chtěla rozejít a kdyby to nebylo zrovna v té době, možná by mě to bolelo i víc," podívala se na něj, když hluboce povzdechl a zeptala se ho: „Co je?"<p>

„Nic, já jen- musel to být idiot. Spát s někým jiným, když měl tebe. Naprostý idiot. Stejně to nechápu, jak to někdo může udělat. Někoho podvádět, na to musí mít člověk opravdu koule," prohlásil a pohladil ji po ramenu a ona se na něj jenom usmála.

„Děkuji. Jsi hodný. Máš pravdu, byl to ještě nevyspělý idiot, ale mě to nějak zvlášť nepoznamenalo. Ale ty..hmm, vypadá jakoby jsi mluvil ze zkušenosti. Smím vědět kdo ti zlomil srdce Ricku?" podívala se na něj a on jen přikývl.

„Meredith. Zezačátku mě na ní nejvíc přitahovalo, že nebyla vůbec jako Kyra. Byla vášnivá, divoká, šílená a měla kolem sebe takovou tu veselou bavící se auru a bylo to nakažlivé. Náš vztah byl hodně intenzivní a bláznivý a nezodpovědný. Když mi oznámila, že je těhotná, vše se změnilo. Já měl jakési růžové brýle a začal jsem s ní vidět budoucnost. Nechtěl jsem, aby moje dítě vyrůstalo v neúplné rodině jako já a proto jsem ji požádal o ruku. Meredith se zpočátku líbila představa rodiny, ale ne tak dlouho po narození Alexis, její entusiasmus ochabnul. Chtěla se vrátit k večírkům, dietám, konkurzům a já jí to trpěl, protože jsme byli spolu, rodina. Jenže pomalu jsem si začal uvědomovat, že rodina nejsme. Pro mě byla Alexis to nejlepší co mě kdy potkalo, střed vesmíru a vždy na prvním místě, ale pro Meredith to byl její život a kariéra. Jednou , když byla Alexis ještě malá, jsem došel ze schůzky s vydavatelstvím trochu dřív a když jsem vešel do bytu, slyšel jsem plačící Alexis. Šel jsem ji do pokojíčku uklidnit a zjistil jsem, že úplně hoří. Volal jsem na Meredith a nic, vzal jsem Alexis do náruče a šel jsem do ložnice pro kartičku pojišťovny a jiné věci a po cestě vidím rozházené oblečení a moji ženu s nějakým režisérem nebo scénaristou v posteli. Když mě viděla začala se mi omlouvat, že to nic neznamená a já jí dal facku. Nikdy jsem ženu neudeřil a hluboce se za to stydím, ale byl jsem tolik naštvaný, že nechala moji malou holčičku plakat v bolestech jen proto, aby získala nějakou podřadnou roli. Řekl jsem jí, že jdu s Alexis na pohotovost a když se vrátím tak ji nechci doma vidět. Když jsem se vrátil, ona opravdu doma nebyla a sbalila si všechny věci. Nepředpokládal jsem, že se to stane tak rychle, myslel jsem, že se budeme hádat anebo zkusíme manželskou poradnu. Já se jí pokoušel dovolat každý den po dobu dvou týdnů, zanechal jsem jí miliony vzkazů a pak po dvou týdnech mi přijde pošta z Kalifornie. Rozvodové papíry spolu s dopisem od ní ve kterém se omlouvala a říkala, že má celý život před sebou a i když nás má ráda, musí se soustředit na kariéru a že prostě není připravená na hraní si na rodinu. No a tak jsem zůstal sám s tříletou dcerou a pak následovala pár bolestných vysvětlování proč maminka nepřijede. Že maminka ji moc miluje, ale pracovně vytížená. Vysvětlovat Alexis, že ona za nic nemůže, mi trhalo srdce, ale nakonec jsme přeskákali i to nejhorší. Alexis si nějak zvykla na nepřítomnost Meredith a pak se k nám přestěhovala na nějakou dobu matka a potom jsem potkal Ginu," zatřepal hlavou, protože přemýšlel jestli by něco jěště dodal a pak se podíval na Kate, která měla slzy v očích.

„Kate, jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se s obavami v hlase.

„Jo-jo, já jen-wow. To jsem vůbec netušila, že. Jak to mohla udělat? Jak vám to mohla udělat? Tobě a malé Alexis? Jak vás mohla opustit?" pokládala řečnické otázky celkem naštvaná. Kdyby jenom naštvaná, ona přímo zuřila.

„Kate. To je v pohodě. Teda není, já jsem se už přes to dostal. Podle mě ani Alexis nemá trvalé následky a život jde dál. Možná bych pár věcí udělal jinak, ale kdyby mě nepodvedla, tak bych nikdy nebyl tady a teď. Takže co se mě týče, tak se vše nakonec vyklubalo vcelku dobře," řekl a ona mu stiskla ruku a pak opřela svou hlavu na jeho rameno a on ji objal.

„Vážím si toho, že jsi mi to řekl. Já vůbec jsem netušila, že se stalo tohle. Noviny tvrdily tehdy něco jiného," on se jen uchechtl a ji to přimělo se uvolnit z objetí a podívat se na něj.

„Jo. Za to může Paula. Ona je opravdu úžasná někdy. Umí být někdy jak pes Baskervilský, ale na mě se musí někdy po zlém. Poprosil jsem ji o radu ať to drží dál od tisku a ona mi řekla, že nejlepší bude když vypustím radši falešnou výpověď ať se v tom novináři nehrabou. Tisk lže a překrucuje neustále, takže jsem hrál jejich hru."

„Jo, to hraje."

„Chceš dolít víno?" žádná odpověď „Kate?" otočil se směrem k ní a zjistil , že ho soustředěně sleduje. „Kate?"

„Jo, děkuji. Promiň," usmála se na něj.

„Nene, není zač se omlouvat, chápu, že je těžké ode mě odtrhnout pohled, vždyť jsem opravdu pohledný," zažertoval a ona ho plácla po hrudi.

„Ježiš, ty jsi strašný."  
>„Kate? Vidím ti na očích, že se mě chceš něco zeptat, co je?"<p>

„Já-já vím, že jsem na řadě teď já, ale ..ne nic." Zvedl jí ukazováčkem bradu, hluboce se jí zahleděl do očí a zeptal se znova: „Kate, můžeš se mě zeptat naprosto cokoliv, prosím," pokynul k ní aby ji povzbudil.

„Chtěla jsem se zeptat, že proč jste se rozešli s Ginou. Vím, že jsem na řadě. Já jen, že celá ta věc s Meredith je jíná než jsem čekala a teď mě to dost zajímá. Špatně jsem tě odhadla a mrzí mě to a -," chytil ji za ruku a promluvil: „To je v pořádku Kate. Opravdu. Já –nebyl jsem zrovna ukázkový případ slušnosti a noviny tomu moc nepřidali. Nevadí mi to, neberu to osobně. Já –důležité je, že už pravdu víš a to je důležité. Gina , oukej tedy. Už jsem zmínil, že je krvesající vydřiduch?" řekl a ona se zasmála.

„Víš co? Mám docela hlad, dnes jsme toho moc nepojedli. Co kdybychom si něco ukuchtili?" zeptal se jí.

„Jo, když to vzpomínáš tak i já mám hlad. A co máš na mysli?"

„Co třeba palačinky," a on už vstal a šel do kuchyně, aby zjistil jestli má doma všechny potřebné zásoby.

„Palačinky? Na večeři?" zeptala se ho udiveně.

„Ano proč ne? Palačinky jsou dobré kdykoliv nebo je snad nemáš ráda?" podíval se na ni štěněčím pohledem, aby mu neřekla ne.

„Ne. Jasně, že mám ráda palačinky, kdo nemá? Ale nejsem si jistá jestli mám všechny potřebné ingredience. Mléko nemám."

„Dobře, tak napiš seznam a já skočím do potravin za rohem."

…

Mezitím co byl Rick nakupovat Kate se opět ponořila do svých myšlenek.

...

_**/ vzpomínka –**_

_Cítila jak se jí zrychlil tep a zastavil dech. Cítila teplo vyzařující z jeho těla, slyšelo jak se mu zarazil dech a přitom ho měl tak horký. Omamovala ji jeho vůně, žár jeho těla. On._

_To jak na ni působil, nikdy mu to veřejně nepřizná, jeho ego už nepotřebuje růst. Všechny „ti tzv. motýlci" které měla v břiše se jí teď usadili v hrdle. Hořeli jí rty z toho s jakou jemností ji líbal. Pomalu však přecházel k větší a větší vášni a drsnosti, ale jí to stále nestalo. Byla hladová, každá buňka jejího těla se jakoby drala k němu. Lepila se na něj, snažila se mu být co nejblíž, potřebovala to. Postupně ho stahovala k sobě a až oba leželi, on na ní a tak blízko a stále ji líbal, z hrdla jí vyšel hlasitý vzdych. Cítila jak ji pohlcuje touha nenasytnosti po něm. Nikdy v životě nebyla takhle políbena. Nikdy v životě takhle nikoho nelíbala. A teď s ním. Bylo to tak jiné, tak nové. Magické. A jí to pořád nestačilo. Začala přemýšlet jestli se jí tohle někdy omrzí. A najednou, ani nevěděla jak si nedovedla představit, že by někdy líbala někoho jiného. – Bože Kate, začínáš znít pateticky, posloucháš se vůbec?- okřikla se v myšlenkách._

_A zrovna jak si tak užívala jeho plných rtů a nemohla se nabažit, on se odtrhl. A ona se na něj překvapeně až vyděšeně podívala. Třeba se mu to nelíbí, třeba pro něj nejsem dost dobrá? Co teď – proběhlo jí hlavou._

„_Jsi si jistá Kate?" podíval se na ni se starostlivým pohledem. A jí se z toho roztopilo srdce a začala po něm toužit ještě víc. On tenhle starostlivý, láskyplný muž…samozřejmě, že se zajímá jen o mé blaho._

„_Ano jsem," usmála se na něj a pohladila ho po tváři._

„_Opravdu. Protože, já můžu počkat. Čekal jsem čtyři roky takže mě dalších pár dní, hodin, minut a sekund nezabije," usmál se na ni a políbil ji na čelo a ona mu odpověděla vášnivým polibkem._

„_Budu to brát jako ano."_

„_No to bys raději měl," rýpla si do něj. A tak jí pomalu svlékl tričko přes hlavu a pak zahlédl její jizvu na hrudi. A vzpomněl si na to jak ji málem před více jak půl rokem ztratil, jak mu krvácela v náručí a náhle se mu slza vytratila z oka. Podíval se na ni a viděl tu nejistotu v jejích očích a řekl jí: „Jsi nádherná. Ta jizva jen dokazuje jak si silná a přitom zanechává trpkou vzpomínku čím vším jsi si prošla. Já tu jizvu miluji, protože znamená, že žiješ a dýcháš, že jsi v mém náručí a já tě smím konečně líbat. Jsi krásná Kate. Jsi př-," a v tom ho políbila a pohltila tak jeho slova. On si všiml, že má mokré tváře a tak ji pomalu slíbal slzy. Svými rty prošel snad každý kousek jejího těla, sjížděl od krku až k pupíku a zase nahoru. Ona mu zarývala nehty do zad a on si ji začal polibky značkovat a i přes to, že bude mít práci s jejich zakrytím, nevadilo jí to. Byla jeho a ona se za to nestyděla. Pomalu mu povolila opasek u kalhot a vše pak nabralo rychlejší spád._

**_- vzpomínka /_**

„Proč jsi nechtěl Ginu pustit k Alexis?" zeptala se ho zatímco jedla palačinky co udělal.

„Já ani nevím. Možná jsem chtěl předejít tomu, aby byla Alexis zase raněná. Nechtěl jsem, aby se k ní připoutala a ona ji potom opustila. Možná jsem tím odsoudil náš vztah už od začátku a já to měl vidět. Ale rozuměli jsme si a i chemie byla mezi námi dost silná a rozuměla mi. Víš prostě tomu světu slávy a přetvářky, chápala to. Znala mě i z té jiné stránky a i přes to, že ji přitahoval fakt, že jsem slavný spisovatel, věděl jsem, že nešla po mých penězích. Jenže nakonec z našeho vztahu vyprchala ta vášeň a ty ohňostroje a my jsme se ocitli v čistě obchodním vztahu. Hádali jsem se a já si uvědomil jaký vlastně manipulátor ona je a začalo mi to čím dál tím víc vadit a potom už to nemělo smysl, prostě ani nevím co se ve skutečnosti pokazilo," podíval se na Kate, aby se ujistil jak vše vstřebává.

„Aha. OK tedy. Ty palačinky jsou vážně dobré Ricku," usmála se na něj a vzala si další.

„Děkuji. No a když jsme se dali dohromady, zjistil jsem že si rozumíme a možná bychom spolu vydrželi, ale něco tomu chybělo. Vášeň, magie, to zvláštní kouzlo a pouto co by tě připomnělo toho člověka dostat z vězení pokud by na to došlo. Prostě jsme si nebyli souzeni," nadechl se, že něco dodá, ale nakonec si to rozmyslel a opět se na ní podíval. Prostě ho to k ní táhlo. Usmál se na ni a rukou jí shrnul pramínek vlasů za ucho, za což od ní dostal plachý polibek do dlaně. Nastala chvilka trapného ticha a tak se oba pustili do své večeře.

_**/ vzpomínka –**_

_Cítila jak dýchá, jak zvedá svou hruď nahoru a dolu a jak mu přitom pravidelně bije srdce. Nejdřív bušilo jako o závod, ale postupně zpomalovalo. Bylo jim oběma horko, ale vzájemnou blízkost potřebovali, takže no a co že přímo hořeli. On ji pomalu hladil po vlasech a občas ji do nich políbil. Ona mu přejížděla prstem po hrudi zatímco na ní měla položenou hlavu. Jejich poprvé bylo jiné než co většinou zažila s ostatními. Většinou ráda vedla, byla divoká a vše bylo drsnější a rychlejší, jenže teď se mu plně odevzdala. Milovali se. Bylo to pomalé, něžné a plné emocí. Bylo to perfektní a ona si připadala tak krásná a chtěná a vážená- téměř jako královna. A v tom jí to došlo, on ji miloval. Stále ji miloval. I když jí to už řekl, jakoby až teď vše zaregistrovala a ji to úplně dostalo, protože si celou tu dobu říkala, že on si přeci zaslouží někoho lepšího. Ne jí, komplikovanou, zlomenou , plnou problémů z minulosti a neschopností se otevřít a svěřit se. Jenže vše vypadalo tak, že on chce právě ji a ona se toho rozhodla využít. Nechtěla ho pustit, ne když ji přiměl cítit se takhle lehce. Po tolika letech útrap, smutku a schovávání se, měla tohle a nechtěla se toho jen tak vzdát. V hlavě se jí začala formovat myšlenka, jak mu dá najevo co pro ni znamená, jenže nakonec ji vyčerpání přemohla a tak se k němu blíž přitulila a upadla do říše spánku spolu s ním. Zítra je čeká přeci pohřeb a potřebovali nabrat sílu._

_**- vzpomínka/**_

„A když mě udeřil fakt, že Will se rozhodl beze mě a za mě, docela to bolelo, ale já jsem byla ve stavu kdy mě ještě hodně ovlivňovala smrt mámy a tak jsem se ponořila do práce. Možná bych mu měla být vděčná, protože díky tomu jsem měla novou hnací sílu a více času na to abych se stala nejmladší detektivkou. Jak by řekla moje máma, ve všem špatném najdeš něco dobré a opačně," řekla a usmála se nad vzpomínkou své mámy.

„Tvoje máma byla chytrá žena," pohladil ji po ruce.

„Ano to byla. Ale tvoje ta tvoje taky," řekla a on se na ni ušklíbl a uchechtl se.

„Jako a to znamená, že Richard byl mým věznitelem, mučitelem? Jo to tak," ušklíbl se nad vzpomínkou matčiny hry.

„Ale notak, víš že to tak nemyslela, to bylo vše jen kvůli dramatičnosti. Má tě ráda."

„Jo já vím, ale i tak. Asi máme šílenství v rodině. Alexis se mě jednou zeptala, že doufá, že to není dědičné," sotva dokončil větu, Kate propukla ve smích.

„Hej to není vtipné! Ani nevíš jaké noční můry jsem tu noc měl," otřásl se hrůzou.

„Ono to je vtipné," a když uviděla jak se mračí, dodala: „ale dobrá tedy. Nechám toho."

„Děkuji."

„Není zač. A teď co kdybychom umyli to nádobí a ten nepořádek co jsi tady nadělal."

„Nemůžem až ráno?"

„Ne, ráno to půjde těžko dolů," řekla přísným hlasem.

„Alé mámí," rýpl si do ní a ona na něj jen vyplázla jazyk.

…

„To muselo být těžké rozejít se s Joshem zrovna v té době," řekl a podal jí další umytý talíř.

„No ani ne. Mezi námi to už neklapalo delší dobu. Jenže to, že mi zachránil život a všechno kolem bylo to co to nejvíc komplikovalo. Ale promluvili jsme si jako dospělí, já mu řekla, že mu nemůžu bránit v jeho misích a že prostě každý hledáme něco jiného. Řekl, že mám pravdu i když předtím jsme měli trochu ostřejší výměnu názorů, ale nakonec bylo tak jak bylo a vzal to v pohodě," vzala si od něj další umyté nádobí, utřela ho a dala do kredence.

„Jo to je dobré, když se vše nakonec vybaví v klidu. Počky? Ostřejší výměnu názorů …o čem?" podíval se na ni a ona uhnula pohledem, což podnítilo jeho zvědavost ještě víc.

„Kate?"

„Ehm. Jen tak víš, prostě všechno. Práce, že jsem byla stejně jednou nohou venku. O tobě. A že jsem nebyla otevřená a nesvěřovala jsem se mu. Prostě tak všechno," utřela poslední talíř a nervózně skládat utěrku.

„Počky. O mě? Co já jsem udělal?" podíval se na ni překvapeně.

„Nic. On jen žárlil. Že jsme spolu trávili tolik času. Myslel si, že jsem ho podváděla. Já mu lištila a vše jsme si vyříkali a nakonec to skončilo tak, že odešel celkem v míru. Jéj, Shrek už skončil. Vyndám to cd z dvdčka. Vezmeš ten čaj do obýváku prosím?" řekla a rychle zmizela. A tím pádem odvedla pozornost od tématu. Chvíli si ještě bavili o všem možném než na ně začala padat únava.

_**/ vzpomínka –**_

_Probudila ho bolest, způsobená kopancem do nohy. Pomyslel si, co to? Kde jsu? A pak si uvědomil, že vedle něj leží Kate. Vzpomněl si na to co se událo a usmál se, jenže pak se znova zavrtěla a vydala ze sebe vzlyk. Asi měla noční můru a rozhodl se jí vzbudit. Přitáhl ji k sobě do náruče a hladit ji po vlasech a přitom ji šeptal uklidňující slova. _

„_Ššššš. Všechno je v pořádku, je to jen noční můra. Jsi v pořádku, jsem tu. Ššš. Jsi v bezpečí, mám tě Kate. Šššš." _

_Po chvíli se zavrtěla a podívala se mu do očí. „Ricku?" zamumlala ospalým hlasem._

„_Hmmm. Šššš. Jenom zlý sen Kate. Spi dál. Nic se neděje všechno je v pořádku, jsem tu dobře? Všechno je v pořádku, jsi v bezpečí," políbil ji na čelo a všiml si, že už usnula. A tak ji sledoval, jak je krásná když spí. Jak je uvolněná a bez starostí. Sledoval každou křivku jejího těla, absorboval její vůni a zaznamenával si její obraz do paměti, protože se obával co přinese zítřek. Bál se, že si vše rozmyslí. Že se lekne a uteče jak u ní bývalo zvykem. Že není ještě připravená. A proto se rozhodl využít každé chvíle které s ní může strávit. Miloval ji a nedokázal se jí nabažit. Její polibky a jejich poprvé. Bylo to něco tak úplně jiného. Divil se nad tím, jak jedna žena může změnit tolik věcí a vše ujasnit. Už ho nezajímala sláva, fanynky, které se na něj lepili a žádali ho aby jim podepsal dekolt. Ano kdysi ho to těšilo a jakého normálního chlapa taky ne, ale teď měl ji a nic víc nepotřeboval. Ano někdy se mu stýskalo po bouřlivých akcích, které trvali až do rána. Jenže bez ní to už nebylo ono, byla tou jedinou od které ho těšil úsměv, od které chtěl polibek. Byla jedinou fanynkou od které chtěl, aby si ho nárokoval, aby se na něj lepila. Jedinou kvůli jejíž pověsti by se porval v hospodě. Jediné které chtěl dělat snídani, protože byla to první na co ráno pomyslel a poslední myšlenka s kterou usínal ať to z ní jakkoli kýčovitě, byla to pravda. Klišé bylo holt součástí jeho povoláni. A jak tak přemýšlel o tom všem co pro něj byla a jak ho změnila v lepšího člověka, přemohl ho spánek._

_**- vzpomínka/**_

Probudila se a myslela si, že letí. Ne, něčí paže ji nesly. Rick. Rickovi paže. Začala si vzpomínat. Asi jsem musela usnout pomyslela si Kate a on mě teď nese do postele. Bože on je tak úžasný. Pan Dokonalý. Můj pan Dokonalý, už se o něj nechci s nikým dělit. Nikdy

„Ricku," řekla ospalým hlasem.

„Šššš Kate. Usnula jsi a napadlo mě, že bys nebyla nejnadšenější, kdyby tě zítra ráno bolelo za krkem ze spánku na gauči. Nic proti tvému gauči, ale není zrovna nejpohodlnější."

„Hmm,"

„Ššš Kate, spi. Jen tě uložím a půjdu dobře?" to ji náhle probudilo a mrskla sebou, tak že mu málem vypadla z náručí. „Wohou. Pomalu, vždyť sem tě málem upustil."

„Ne! Nechoď! Slíbil jsi, že zůstaneš."

„Eeem. Dobře," řekl Rick.

„Ne. Tak jsem to nemyslela. Promiň. Já jen, že bych byla opravdu ráda kdybys zůstal. Přespal. Teda pokud ti to nevadí," optala se ho a nasadila smutné oči.

„Samozřejmě, že chci zůstat Kate. Kam jinam bych šel," řekl Rick a jí to připomnělo, že s ním chtěla o něčem mluvit, ale byla tolik unavená. Jenže věděla, že když to ze sebe nedostane dnes, tak se k tomu jen tak brzy nedokope. To bylo to poslední co chtěla, proto vzala všechnu odvadu a pořádně se nadechla než promluvila.

„Ricku? J-já ti musím něco říct. Nebo spíš. Potřebuji něco vědět."

„Kate. To opravdu může počkat do zítřka. Víš, byl to opravdu náročný den. Myslím, že oba potřebujeme vypnout dobře? Nikam nejdu, stačí jen když nezapomeneš otázku. Podívej se, vždyť tady usínáš mezitím co mluvím. Zítra , dobře?" zeptal se jí Rick a pohladil jí po vlasech.

„Hmm, oukej. Zítra. Brou," zamumlala Kate než upadla do země spánku a snů.

„Dobrou Kate," řekl a lehl si vedle ní. Lekl se, když se Kate přetočila a přitulila se k němu. Hlavu položila na jeho hruď, obejmula ho rukama a tiše zamumlala: „Na toto bych si zvykla. Dobrou," zívla a pak se jen přitulila k Rickovi ještě víc a usnula.

Rick ji obejmul, políbil do vlasů a řekl : „Já taky lásko. Taky bych si zvykl. Dobrou noc a sladké sny."

Chvíli ji sledoval. Byla tak nádherná, když spala. Byla celá uvolněná a břímě světa jí bylo pozvednuto z ramen. Což mu připomnělo, jak byl vděčný za to, že si Kate nechala vymluvit rozhovor. Aby mohli mít úspěšný vztah, musel jí říct, že za jejími zády dělal na případu její matky. Nemohl jí lhát, pokud spolu měli udělat další krok, musel do toho jít čestně. Vždyť i ona přiznala co tajila. Jenže měl strach. Měl obrovský strach z toho, že Kate nebude schopna pochopit důvod, proč to udělal. Bál se, že mu nedovede odpustit, i když jeho úmysly byli naprosto čisté. Miloval ji tak moc. Nemohl přeci dopustit, aby se jí něco stalo. Udělal by všechno pro to, aby ji ochránil. Zabil by pro ni. Zemřel by pro ni. Obával se, že Kate bude zaslepená vztekem a bude to brát jako zradu. Musel doufat, že pokud ho má ráda aspoň špetku z toho jako on ji, pochopí a odpustí mu.

Nakonec ho poslouchání, jejího pravidelného dýchání, pomalu ukolébalo k spánku. A taky aby ne, splnil se mu jeho sen. Usínat v náručí s Kate, co víc si přát.


End file.
